


Natural

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, Siren Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Dean’s got nothing against monsters, personally. They are a fact of life, they exist, they do their thing, he does his.And then he meets Cas and things get... more complicated.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is me trying to fill the gaps I left when I... added to the lore in later parts of this series, so to speak XD. Enjoy!

Dean’s got nothing against monsters, personally. They are a fact of life, they exist, they do their thing, he does his. And if now and then one comes to his workplace and seeks help for their car, Dean isn’t the one to say no, so the task usually falls to him. His boss is one of those who can’t stand monsters, is even a member of a well-known organization who is all for segregation in every sense, and Dean doesn’t care much for him, but he needs to pay Dad’s bills as well as his own; he can’t lose his job.

He also sees monsters on the street now and then, like everyone else; later though he will come to suspect that he always had a better knack at identifying them than others. Cas will say it means that he has an open mind and heart, and kiss him.

But he doesn’t know that yet. And so, he usually politely ignores banshees and goblins and elves and whatever comes his way, since that is how they prefer it apparently.

* * *

 

It all changes when Cas comes into his shop. First of all, he almost enthrals him to the point that Dean is ready to beg for a chance, but he doesn’t mean to.

And then they are dating. At least it seems that way to Dean, who is still confused whenever he looks at Cas and wonders how he managed to get him to agree to be his boyfriend.

Dad isn’t happy but then, he rarely is. When Dean introduces them, he takes one look at Cas and asks, “A guy? Really?”

He is way more relaxed about Cas being a monster, but Dean suspects that’s because he is too hung up on his other prejudices.

And he’s half-drunk to boot. Wonderful.

When they leave the house, Cas takes his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize for others’ faults, Dean.”

“Yeah, still –“

“NO, my love.” Cas kisses him. “If anything, I am sorry you had to go trough that.”

Contact with Dad tinkles down to a minimum after that, and one day, Dean looks at his bills, then at his father’s, and throws the later away.

He doesn’t have to feel bad for the faulty of others. He isn’t going to pay for them anymore, either.

* * *

 

He gets a job at another shop and moves just a little closer to Cas. They haven’t had the “how serious are we” talk yet, but he’s starting to suspect they are very serious indeed.

It’s when he’s settled into his new place that he realizes.

First of all, he starts seeing monsters everywhere and all the time instead of at certain places and not just now and then. They don’t do anything other than what they have been doing ever since he first learned they existed, but still.

At first he brushes it off as simply being hyper aware when a monster is near thanks to Cas, these days.

The bogey man he finds making a home for himself in his closet a few weeks later is harder to explain.

He calls Cas immediately, and when the siren arrives, he looks so worried that Dean immediately goes from slightly inconvenienced to being not so slightly panicking. “Is it bad?”

“No, it’s not. I know how to deal with it, but afterwards, we need to talk.”

We need to talk have long been Dean’s least favourite words in the English language. It was the words the kind police officer used when he was four and his mother had died in a house fire. It was the words Sam use3d as an opening when he told him about college. And they were the words he’s used to hearing at the end of a relationship.

He swallows but nods. If this is it – well, he was happy for a while, and that has to count for something.

* * *

 

Afterwards – Dean is rather impressed how quickly Cas got indeed rid off the bogey man – they sit on his couch, Cas looking everywhere but at him.

Eventually he asks, “What do you know about magic?”

Huh. That’s a weird way of introducing the it’s not you it’s me speech. Dean narrows his eyes. “I know that it’s supposed to be super fickle, and that people are still debating what exactly constitutes magic. Some would call your snare magic, others don’t. Other than that...” he trails off.

Cas nods and then he takes a deep breath.

And instead of being broken up with, Dean learns.

* * *

 

Really he should have noticed earlier. According to Cas, he must always have been more attuned to magic than most – so much for being the normal one in his family. And these days, he can barely set a foot out of doors without eventually stumbling across some supernatural happenstance.

There is a remedy, it seems.

But the remedy means not seeing Cas again, so that is not an option.

When he mentions it, Dean shakes his head. “No way. This is it, then. Oh well; I don’t mind walking past banshees now and then.”

“It’s more than banshees” he tries to argue, although the relief in his eyes is impossible to overlook. “There are demons, and witches –“

“And tigers, oh my?”

“Dean, be serious for once”.

“I am serious Cas, and I am telling you, there’s nothing to discuss.

* * *

 

It’s after he has learned everything there is to learn – or rather, everything Cas knows, because for someone who grew up with other monsters, he’s not that interested in magic, it seems – that Dean notices it’s not just coincidence or rather a law of nature that has him constantly bumping into monsters. Quite the contrary – they are seeking him out.

And it’s rather easy to figure out, when he thinks about it. It just makes sense.

Monster needs their car fixed? They go to the mechanic that has no problems interacting with them.

Can’t find their way? Ask the guy who actually does see them on the street.

Trying to get past all of those humans who are clogging up the street? Why not wave to the man who clearly knows what’s going on.

Yes, it makes sense.

And after a while, Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

It’s not just Cas. Although anything that means he gets to keep Cas is of course something worthwhile; but still –

Dean enjoys this. It’s like he’s part of some secret group, but not one trying to take over the world. No, a secret group that’s working to make it a better place for everyone, man or monster.

* * *

 

“Excuse me, sir, do you need help?”

Dean has seen the fire burning in the man’s eyes; clearly a phoenix.

He reels around but relaxes when he sees Dean, making a bow. “How very kind of you. Would you please point me to the nearest law firm?”

OF course. Phoenixes are always making wills. They never know when they will fire up and get reborn again, after all. “Sure.”

Yes, Dean decides as he greets a group of mavkas who are walking by, he quite likes this.

* * *

 

When they eventually decide to move in together and Cas asks him again and again whether he is certain does he realize that Cas was never quite sure he’d go through with it all.

“For a clever librarian, you are remarkably stupid” he tells him.

Cas frowns. “I fail to see how insulting me is going to –“

Dean kisses him. “This is about more than just us, Cas. It feels natural for me to be surrounded by magic – I guess I made my choice long before i met you and you just kicked it all into action.”

“So you’re saying I was your catalyst?”

“And a damn great one at that” he grins as he kisses him again.

* * *

 

A few years later, his best friend (although they’re not quite ready to call it a friendship yet; that will come later) throws his head back and laughs when he admits how he feels about living with all those monsters around him. “Seriously, Squirrel? A super secret group that’s making the world a better place?”

“Better than the other way around, wouldn’t you say?”

“Of –“ Crowley catches himself just in time. He still likes to pretend to be that big bad demon when he’s in fact both too nice as well as too clever to do any of those stupid things other demons do.

* * *

 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea” Dean frets. He’s always been glad to help Cas out when he’s holding yet another speech to make people understand, but he doesn’t quite see why he should do the same.

“It will be fine, my love”. Cas kisses him. “Not everyone takes to magic like you did. Some people need help.”

Dean takes a deep breath and looks at the poster.

In love with a monster? Ask someone who’s been there for years.

Then he steps out into the hall in the library. About forty human faces turn to him, many of the accompanied by a monster of some kind.

Secret society, he reminds himself. Making the world a better place.

He sees his catalyst sneak and in take place in the last row.

He shoots him a wink and starts to speak.


End file.
